


They cute, keep scrolling

by Cellophaneisastoner



Series: Avatar Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Just Sokka Zuko and Appa, M/M, Sokka has white hair cause I said so, They going on a journey, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Relationships: Appa & Sokka (Avatar), Appa & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Sokka (Avatar)
Series: Avatar Soulmates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	They cute, keep scrolling

_**•ZUKO'S POV•  
** _

Sokka sat down next to me, sighing heavily. "Something wrong...?" I asked after an awkward pause. The water tribe boy curled his knees up, burying his head in his arms. "Sokka?" I asked, scooting closer hesitantly.

He growled out a small 'What?!' making me flinch slightly. 

"Zuko...? You okay?" His voice made me snap out of my daydream. "What?!" I asked, turning my head away from him. Sokka raised an eyebrow, unamused. "You looked like you were gonna cry." He said, leaning over the saddle to me. "It's nothing!" I said defensively.

The water tribe idiot growled. "Answer me or I will throw you off of this goddamn bison." He threatened. I flinched.

"Just a daydream. Nothing to worry about".

Sokka didn't look convinced. He patted Appa's head before climbing over the saddle and sitting directly in front of me. I backed up, a little shocked. He reached out and took my hands, looking determined. "Was it about...that?" He asked, his eyes trailing up to my scar.

I shook my head, trying to take my hands away from his. He had a strong grip, unfortunately.

While I struggled, his started studying my hands. Sokka traced a small scar on my palm, making me stop.

My hand began glowing, both of us staring in shock. "What the-" He was cut off when his hand started glowing as well. And that's when I noticed the small scar on his palm. "No way..." He exhaled, shocked. 

"What?!" I demanded. He stared at me slowly before my vision went white. I awoke to see everything was black, and when I turned over, Sokka was standing there. He smiled down at me softly. "We're soulmates, Zuko." He breathed.

"WHAT?!"

He blinked before bursting out into laughter. "Yeah. Half spirits have soulmates. Didn't you know that?" He asked, bending down as I shot up.

"Half spirits?! You're a spirit??!" I questioned, shocked. The warrior nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna have to replace Yue when she die.".

"B- If we're soulmates, then that means we can never see each other again!".

He shook his head. "Nope, fortunately for us, you're the sun spirit. Or gonna replace them when they die!".

"What the hell...?" I muttered.

Sokka nodded. "It's a little confusing, isn't it. Anyway, Appa's panicking does we're gonna have to wake up. And if you want to keep this," He gestured between us. "A secret, We can do that.". I nodded before everything went white again and we woke up. Sokka was sitting down next to me, and we were sitting on Appa's head.

I hesitantly leaned over and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him into a side hug. He smiled at me before grabbing the reins and yelling "Appa, Yip Yip!".


End file.
